In many occupations a person may be exposed to environments of elevated temperatures. Further, the environment in which the elevated temperatures are present may be relatively confined and therefore require that a person accessing the elevated temperature environment position themselves in various orientations while in the particular environment.
For example, when a person has to access an attic or rooftop to perform repairs or otherwise perform work within the attic or on the rooftop, the person may be required to crawl or lie down while accessing the attic or rooftop. Temperatures in attics may become extremely high while the person is in the attic or rooftop. Other environments of elevated temperatures may include sporting events or other outdoor activities.
What is needed, therefore, is a personal cooling apparatus for cooling the head of a user while the user is in various positions in an environment of elevated temperatures.